The fluid carrying pipes of irrigation systems are often made of galvanized steel or other metals. The source water in some areas is acidic and/or contains chemicals which can cause such metal pipes to corrode and potentially leak. Thus, the pipes of some irrigation systems are fitted with pipe liners made of PVC or other plastic material for preventing such corrosion. However, conventional pipe liners often develop leaks near pipe connections and irrigation span joints and are often difficult to transport and install. Conventional pipe liners also undergo thermal expansion and contraction at significantly different rates than the pipes themselves, which induces stresses in pipe connections and hastens the development of leaks and other damage.